The Burning Heat & the Chilling Cool
by LovelyWinchester
Summary: "Ice Queen" "Hot-Head" They addressed each other. Can Warren melt Alina's cold Heart? Or is her father's betrayal too hard for warren to overcome. Sky high movie set in Alina freeze girl & Warren's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Chp. 1: The Ice Queen & The Hot-Head**

Alina Freeze was dozing off in Professor Medulla's radioactive chemistry class. It was when the door slammed her eyes open wide and bright.

" Well nice enough to join us Mr. Peace. It appears you've lost your way to my classes already," Professor Medulla signaled him to take a seat. Alina stiffened as Warren reached her table, the only seat left.

" Ice queen."

" Hot-Head," They addressed each other. Warren and her were bitter enemies. They were childhood friends at one point. Long ago, before Warren's father, Barron Battle was convicted. Her father, Frost, had been one of Barron's accomplices. Frost had exposed Barron, the betrayal marked the ending of their friendly ties. In return for his generous information, Frost was given half of the sentence Barron had been condemned. The double crossing brought about Warren's grudge against her and her family.

Unfortunately for Alina, today's assignment required to work with your partner.

" I see you didn't fail Mutants Biology. Maybe your head isn't filled with a pile of brain cell ashes after all," Alina joked sarcastically.

" No need to worry about my cells. The melted ice inside that pretty little head of yours is suffocating the little you have left," Warren fired back. The remark caused Alina to spill the chemicals she was pouring into a delicate tube.

" Crap," she cursed under her breath, forcing Warren to grin. She hadn't expected a reply, since he always ignored her.

" Clumsy now, are we?" He enjoyed her mishap. Alina could sense her temper levels rising. If he wasn't ignoring her, he would be pushing her buttons. Oh, how he knew to do it so well. Before she could respond the bell rung, having Warren abruptly leaving.

Alina stood against her locker reviewing her sophomore schedule. Her partner in crime, Kat barked at the freshmen. The new students gave them a terrified expression, especially Alina, who towered over them. Alina was the perfect ice queen, best known for her cold heart. She was either stared in amazement or feared for being such a indifferent creature.

" Oh joy, freshmen to toy around with," Kat giggled in amusement. The brunette's playfulness was due to her ability to shape shift into a cat.

" Don't play around with them yet Kat, it is still 4th period. Their status hasn't been determined," Alina mentioned absentmindedly twirling her long, blonde, hair.

" Hmm well okay I guess I can wait a few classes," Kat whimpered. She then smiled" I hear the Commander and Jetstream's son is one of the new incomers,".

" Honestly Kat, I don't give a rat's ass who he is. He'll probably be another self-centered jerk" Alina replied.

" Speaking of jerk, here comes Speed," Kat growled in disgust. Speed and Alina had seemingly been together for the last couple of months. The relationship is unofficial, but it's obvious they were only together for the social benefits. Speed wanted to prove he can get a girl, while Alina just enjoyed the advantages that came with dating someone from a upper grade.

" Be nice, I'm the one who is doing the sacrifice here," She whispered as Speed made his way towards the girls.

" Hey Beautiful," Speed jollied toward her. He placed his arm around her in a motion that said she's mine.

" Hello Speedy," She faked smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, but Alina turned head. He didn't notice the quick movement until he planted a wet kiss on her cheek. Kat felt pity for her friend. In a far distance Alina spotted Warren watching them. When he caught her attention, he smirked at her discomfort. The bell rung once again indicating time for lunch.

" Alina, I admit having the privileges, guaranteed just for being with Speed are great. Although I don't believe it's worth it, compared to what your suffering," Kat said concerned, as they seated themselves in a empty table.

" You sure do seem to be enjoying the parties, non-bullying, and all the comes along with it," she replied skeptic.

Kat rolled her eyes. " You could do so much better. For example, what about Peace?". She eyed him from across the cafeteria. Alina dropped her spork upon hearing the suggestion. She too, glanced at him. Warren was too busy glaring at the Commander's son to notice the girl's gawking.

" Yeah like if I want that pyro as a boyfriend," Alina snorted.

" Oh, come on. The two of you would make a perfect couple. Besides its time the both of you let some of that buried tension out. I know you guys don't actually hate each other," Kat acknowledged. This time Alina didn't reply back to the subject. The rest of the day she spent considering what Kat had mentioned.

**Okay, so this is my first fan-fic. If you like it please Review, it would be very much appreciated. Have suggestions? I will consider them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New Eyes**

The next few days Alina observed Warren carefully. She studied his movements as if she never noticed him before. She cursed Kat for acknowledging him. He had invaded her mind. And she was starting to reach her breaking point.

" That's too much," Warren stated one day, shattering her thoughts.

" Huh?" She asked, inattentive. She peered at the flask Warren was studying. The flask was overflowing with a sizzling chemical. Wide-eyed at her mistake, she eyed Mr. Medulla in panic. Mr. Medulla spotted her table from afar.

"Oh, that's not good. Duck everybody," he yelped. The flask then exploded, knocking down a few walls with it. The air was filled with a stench of a burning object.

Seconds later, Mr. Medulla peeped his head up. " The coast is clear. Thank you Ms. Freeze for this fun demonstration. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better notify the sidekicks across the hall before they get their panties in a bunch," he announced as he left.

" Greetings. Little misfire in the radioactive chemistry lab. No need to panic, unless you're a one-singled cell organism." you could hear him declaring across the hall.

Warren turned to face his partner, in curiosity . " You mind sharing what happened? All that staring is starting to make me feel self-conscious," He remarked with amusement

" Bite me Hot-Head," Alina growled, as a blush crept up her skin. Alina was tormented that day. Everyone seemed to have an itch to poke some fun at her.

* * *

" Hey princess, how's it going?" Speed perked up, behind Alina. He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. The cafeteria was swamped with teens. Teenagers roaring of laughter, crying of early drama, and rumors up in the air. Oh, the sweet aroma of high school.

" Better, now that you're here," Alina feigned. Kat frowned at Speed's sudden appearance. She extremely disapproved of her friend's unhealthy relationship.

" Awe, how sweet. Well got to fly," he said as he dashed. In a microsecond Speed appeared with Lash eating a chocolate pudding. The sidekick, Speed stole his pudding from, was baffled.

" Yeah, you're right Alina. Stay with Speed. He's a great guy." Kat referred to the stolen pudding.

" Stop it with the sarcasm. I had enough of that when I practically blew up the …" Alina was interrupted by the crowd of encouraging teenagers " Fight, fight, fight,". Alina witnessed a fire ball hurl towards Will Stronghold. The plastic tray Stronghold used as a shield melted. She gasped as Warren thrust another fire ball at him. He was going to kill him.

" Umm, maybe we should reconsider the whole new boyfriend thing," Kat shrieked. Warren was roasting the table Stronghold was under. The poor sidekick had no powers, he was defenseless. Will ,then suddenly lifted the large table, flinging Warren off. Only a super could do that. The audience cheered as Warren was supposedly defeated. Alina was the only one, to wince. Warren raised himself up. Not one scratch on him. Pain didn't come easily to this hot-head, Alina thought. The fight continued until Will extinguished Warren. Principle Powers escorted both students to the detention room.

* * *

Alina was roaming the school halls about an hour after school ended. She rescheduled her date with Speed at the paper lantern, claiming she was staying at school to finish a project. She didn't have a real reason to stay. Yet, she searched for something…or someone. Down the hall she spotted the white door that caught her interest. The door opened allowing a hurried, Will into the lonely, empty, halls. The sidekick jolted out the school doors. A slouching, Warren gradually walked out the room.

" Who would have known Stronghold is strong after all?" Alina spoke up, making her presence known.

" Stronghold caught your interest ice queen? Dump speedy boy and he's all yours. Although watch the hippie, she might bring up a fight," Warren reasoned indifferent.

" Well why wouldn't I want to be close to the commander's son ?" Alina challenged. She froze, as she thought of the message, indicated in her words. The slouching, Warren had stopped in his tracks and stiffened.

He turned to her, enraged. " Well of coarse, why wouldn't the daughter of Frost want to befriend the son of the commander. Frost and the Commander must have been great friends, what with Frost turning in the infamous, Barron Battle to the Commander! Yet, you and your family were nothing but handy sources! When was the last time Mr. Stronghold thanked you for it?"

Alina cringed. She had taught herself to overcome insults, but his words burned. She hadn't seen him like this since they were eleven. The day both of their fathers were imprisoned.

_Flashback_

" _Warren, are you alright?" little Alina ran to the small, shaggy haired, boy. The boy's tearful eyes narrowed as he spotted the girl. _

" _Are you planning to tattle on me for roasting your goldfish last week?" He glared at her._

" _What? Why would I do that? We're friends." Alina assured, confused. _

" _Well your family's definition of friendship seems to be a whole lot different than mine. Your father is traitor. He deserved to be imprisoned. Now, not only are you an outsider to society, but you have lost your only friend," he spat out. _

" _Warren. You don't mean that," she whimpered, as she reached for his arm. His arm was instantly on fire. Alina shrieked in pain. Her fingers were red and swollen. Warren had attacked her. Her fist formed into a block of ice, ready to fight. Their mothers soon came rushing out._

"_Alina"_

"_Warren" They called out. They separated the fight, but it was too late, the war had begun. _

Alina laid on her bed, for hours. When she had returned home, she enclosed herself in her room. She ignored the calls and text messages from Speed. She didn't answer the repeated knocks of her concerned mother or best friend. Her body resembled a tranquil state, but her mind was more than active. It ached as the old memory she dreaded, crammed into her head. The past few years, she managed to escape the memory, but the latest confrontation with Warren revived it. Its return haunted her. As much, as Alina squeezed her eyes, she could still see Warren's scornful face. This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry it took me this long to write chp.2 . I have been really busy these past few weeks. I wanted to have chp.3 up by June 23****rd****, but I'm not sure if it will be possible because of the delay. Please review, feedback would be very much appreciated. Next Chapter will be in Warren's point of view. **


	3. Chapter 3

Warren laid the back of his head against his dull, blue locker. He was skimming through the pages of **Fahrenheit 451. **His human literature paper on censorship was due today. Normally, he wouldn't stress much on school assignments, since he rarely attempted to do it. Yesterday's events had him feeling deeply contrite. Seeking to hinder his remorse he blockade it with school tasks. Still, Alina swarmed within his thoughts, causing the words before him impalpable.

"Where is she, shape shifter!" Speed hollered at Kat. They were by the lockers across the hall. Speed's clamorous voice was loud enough to penetrate through Warren's concentration.

"How am I suppose to know? Back off!" Kat growled. Speed immure Kat into the corner. Alina's petite friend seemed puny and terribly petrified. Her discomfort at Speed's closeness was evident.

"Don't play dumb me with me. You're one officious cat and should butt out of Alina's relationship. I'm her boyfriend, whether you like it or not. Now tell me where she is." Speed demanded malevolently.

"You shouldn't be picking on someone half your size Speed, especially not a lady," Warren chastised, as he made his way towards the pair. Speed immediately recoiled from his threatening position. Kat took this as an opportunity to draw distance between Speed and her.

" What do you want hot-head?" Speed huffed with slight timidity in his voice. Speed's dominate confidence and assurance plummeted instantly.

" Just wondering why you're harassing Alina's friend. I mean if you're such a great boyfriend there shouldn't be a reason why you would want to bother her friend." Warren commented casually. He gave Kat a reassuring glance as he conversed with Speed.

Speed was dumbfounded. He tried to recollect his scattered words to form a comeback, but nothing came out. " Umm.. yeah…well.." Speed said inarticulately. He thought for a moment before he flashed Warren a luminous grin. " Caring for the sake of Alina's friend, hot-head? How interesting, since when do you show sympathy for Kat? Or is it Alina that has you engrossed?"

Warren glared at Speed. Speed's words bothered him much more than he expected. " Your infatuation with Alina is quite disturbing. Its amazing how she has you twined around her finger." .

The bell rang, Warren took it as his cue to leave. Kat, who had observed the whole scene skipped off, not exhibiting any signs of distress. " Whatever you say hot-head," Speed mocked at the departing Warren.

* * *

Warren walked into his Human Literature class. The students prepared themselves for the day's lesson. Students ruffled and shuffled through the rummage of papers in their backpacks. They searched for their censorship essays on **Fahrenheit 451**. In the midst of the jumble Warren sat serenely. He observed the students uneasiness and chuckled. The girl in front of him overheard, and peaked at him timidly, yet curios. The girl was distinctly different from the others. She had pale skin and red braided piggy tails. She wore a rainbow colored blouse, green long sleeves and a pair of blue jeans.

Professor Huntress spotted Warren among the occupied class. " Where is your paper, Mr. Peace?" she announced walking towards his desk. The class fell silent; they waited for his response.

" The use of paper is uncalled for. I thought I would be doing the planet a favor if I did my assignment orally" Warren uttered with false confidence.

" Oh really?" Professor Huntress questioned. She didn't swallow Warren's story.

The red hair girl sensed the tension rocketing. "Professor Huntress, paper murders billions of trees. We should mirror Peace's example and do our reports orally. Not only will we save a bunch of trees, but we'll enhance our speaking skills," the red hair girl interrupted. The girl blushed as everyone gawked at her. The colorful girl was undetected from the class until now.

"A luring idea miss Layla. I'll ponder the idea, once I hear Mr. Peace's amusing speech," Professor Huntress stated. Her focus returned to Warren, who was studying Layla.

"Umm.. I'm not finished revising it?" Warren implied in a sense of uncertainty.

"I reckon this answers my stand on your proposal miss Layla. Students please don't follow Mr. Peace example." Professor Huntress concluded. Warren smirked at Layla for her aid. She smiled back weakly. From the entrance of the door, Alina peered in and saw the exchange between the two.

* * *

The cafeteria was cramming with hungry students. Far from the pack of people, Warren was isolated. He studied his overused book. The damage past readers inflicted is apparent. At his side were leftovers from Paper Lantern. Lately, his mother had been worrying his job and school work may be disrupting his health. In effort to maintain his health, his mother sneaked in the leftovers from the meal they ate the day before. Although Warren never took a bite from meal. The Asian cuisine wasn't nearly as appetizing as it was the day before.

A legion of clamorous heroes made their way through the cafeteria. Unfortunately for Warren they sat down at the table in front of him. He could hear Gwen sweet talking Stronghold. Less than a week ago Stronghold was the joke of the school. The son of the most famous superheroes had no powers. Now, everybody wants to be his friend, all because the late bloomer finally received his super strength. This thought disgusted Warren.

" Sorry all full," Penny feigned apologetically at a group of sidekicks, as she multiplied herself. She filled up all the available seats. The sidekicks were Stronghold's friends.

" Its okay. Uh I see another empty table over there. Come on guys," The leader of the pack said in discomfort, when she saw Stronghold's dumbfounded face. The girl was the same red head freshman that had attempted to save him from Professor Huntress' clutches. The sidekicks retreated as the heroes giggled. Warren observed Stronghold's distress as Penny and the other heroes snickered at the sidekicks.

**

* * *

Hey. I apologize to the fans who have been waiting for me to update. I was going through my own writer's block the past few months. Although as a Thanksgiving gift I decided to post up the 3****rd**** chapter. The ending was not intended to be this way, the chapter was meant to be longer, but I wasn't sure by when I would be finished. Please watch my fan videos on you tube, I update my channel ( SheszWinchester) more often. Anyways, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
